


Summer, Day 4

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Medical Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: “Aren’t you a lucky boy, baby?” Muffy asked, as Jack began to gently rock the baby in his arms. “Daddy’s holding you, isn’t he?”
Relationships: Muffy | Muumuu/Pete | Jack (Harvest Moon)
Kudos: 9





	Summer, Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been spending my isolation time from the stay-at-home virus getting back into an old favourite, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life! I married Muffy (for the first time ever) and needed some babyfic content of them, so here we go. Hope you like it!

* * *

Jack’s wife and son had almost shared a birthday. 

All who were present at the birth had actually thought it would happen. Muffy’s labor had dragged out through the day and part of the evening until there were only a handful of hours left until the official start to her birthday, but a bit after dinner time, her labor suddenly picked up, and it was almost baby time. Muffy was initially disappointed, now having gotten used to the idea (even with being in the intense throes of labor), but her disappointment was taken over by determination as she was instructed to give the first push towards bringing her baby into the world. 

Muffy gripped the bedsheets with her knuckles and pushed, crying out in pain. Dr. Hardy was prepared for the delivery (having helped with the deliveries of the other valley’s resident’s children), and Jack watched on from the side of the bed, ready to help and be supportive however possible. 

Jack’s heart broke with each scream and grunt that came from his wife as the delivery went on; one particularly undignified (her word) grunt left her body as her son’s head began leaving hers, and Jack couldn’t help but look with wide eyes at the view of the very top of the baby’s head crowning between her legs. 

“Oh, the baby’s crowning,” the doctor announced, his voice calm despite the situation.

“Get it out!” Muffy screamed, her cheeks flushed pink with her pushing efforts.

“You’re almost there, push again,” the doctor encouraged. Jack watched on, feeling the grip on his hand from Muffy tighten as she braced herself for another big push. Jack suddenly felt lightheaded, a few stars dancing across his line of sight, and he realized something only a moment before it happened: he hadn’t eaten all day, and he was going to pass out.

A final instance of the sound of his wife’s pain rang in his ears before he completely blacked out and fell to the floor.

* * *

The first thing he heard when he came to was an unfamiliar one, but one that he would quickly get used to: a baby’s cry. Everything slowly came to him as he stared at the roof of Dr. Hardy’s house from the floor. Dr. Hardy was standing over him.

“Jack, are you alright?” 

It was kind of ironic; the first time Jack had come to visit Dr. Hardy’s house after the turn of the new year, he had passed out. He had not done so at any of the doctor’s appointments throughout Muffy’s pregnancy. But now, during the birth of his child, he had done so again. 

Perhaps he should have grabbed a bottle of Turbojolt or two before they had headed here. 

Jack groaned, and gave a small nod. “I’m fine, what about the baby?” 

“He’s here and he’s perfectly healthy. Here, let me help you up,” Dr. Hardy said, extending a hand to Jack, who took it as he sat up. 

“Slowly now, don’t want to lose you again,” he said, as Jack slowly stood. Once he was steady on his feet, Dr. Hardy helped him back to the bedside, where Jack got his first view of his son. He was wrapped in a blanket and snuggled against Muffy’s chest, one tiny fist curled and tucked under his chin. His other hand was at his mouth, where he was sucking on his thumb, seeming rather content for the moment. Jack smiled and looked up to Muffy’s face, who returned a tired smile. 

“Isn’t he cute?” 

Jack nodded, leaning in to kiss Muffy’s cheek, who let out a tired chuckle. 

“I’m so happy he’s here,” Muffy continued with a happy sigh. “Even if you missed the big moment.”

“How long was I out for?” Jack asked, his mind suddenly turning back to that. 

“Only a few minutes,” Dr. Hardy answered, still standing nearby the couple. “Can’t say I’ve never seen that happen, but never from any of our residents.”

“Great,” Jack muttered, before turning his attention back to his wife and new child. “Can I hold him?” 

Muffy nodded, and Jack reached for the bundle, which she gently passed off to him. Jack cradled the baby securely in his arms, trying not to disturb him as much as possible, and seemingly succeeding in that task. As soon as Jack saw him, he was instantly in love with the tiny human.

“Aren’t you a lucky boy, baby?” Muffy asked, as Jack began to gently rock the baby in his arms. “Daddy’s holding you, isn’t he?” 

Jack smiled proudly down at his son, who met his eyes as he continued to suck his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun because I got to play with some canon elements (Muffy’s birthday and Jack passing out at Dr. Hardy’s). Thanks for reading!


End file.
